Redemption Alaska - Akatsuki
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: This is a 30 days of night theme with a twist. The Akatsuki will be portrayed in a way that will either make you cringe or cheer depending on your nature.
1. Prologue

Redemption Alaska

A 30 Days of Night Fan Fiction

Redemption Alaska, population: Four hundred and twenty one. This number stays the same for eleven months of the year. Why only eleven and not twelve? Simple There's the one time of year that the days turn to night and stay that way for thirty days. Only in Alaska does this happen. This wouldn't normally be anything to worry about except that this one time of year brings about fear, death and destruction.

The town is covered in snow and nobody has seen the bare streets in six months now. Snow storms are frequent and bring freezing temperatures with more snow piled on top of the already packed down snow from the previous storms. When the darkness comes it will make the storms worse because no one will be out to plow the streets and clear the parking lots. The snow will accumulate and drift and make getting around difficult if not impossible.

By the time the darkness has settled in, there will be screams and blood soaked snow and prayers that will go unanswered. There will be no mercy and the only chance of survival will be if you manage to outsmart, outlast and outwit. This hasn't happened even once since this whole thing began twenty some odd years ago. When the month ends and the daylight returns there will be no one left to tell the story and the horror that occurred.

Planes will come and take most of the population away from this god forsaken town. The ones who are lucky enough to have secured a seat on the departing aircrafts that will return with the rising of the sun at the end of the longest, darkest month in Redemption. The ones left behind will try and survive only to parish in the end like all the rest before them. The only other hope is that you are chosen and marked or if by some miracle of hope, you drop dead from the fear before that.

See when you become marked you become one of them and when you become one of them you become theirs. Doesn't sound too bad right? Wrong. You become a demon like them and then you kill like them. You have no love nor hope as everything you ever cared about becomes nothing more to you than a fleeting thought. The game. That is what you will love. That is what you will crave. Redemption Alaska is a playground to vicious killing vampires who know that when the darkness comes, you will be nothing but a pawn to conquer.


	2. Chapter 1

Redemption Alaska Ch 1

The last plane left the hanger and taxied down the runway. Tomorrow would be the last daylight seen for thirty days. Today and tomorrow would be spent preparing the town for what was to come. Of course there was no way to prepare a town for death. It would come weather they were prepared or not.

Now it was safe to say that not everyone knew about the vampires. Only the residents who had left and come back year after year could know. New comers such as a blonde boy waiting tables at the café or a silver haired boy and a raven haired boy loading lumber at the mill or two brothers here at the police station furthering their education on being cops or a blonde boy whose parents died and left him to his only kin in Redemption.

Two young girls working to save for college who had set out on their own in hopes of making it couldn't possibly know about Redemption. So it was safe to say that eight teenagers were running around Redemption not understanding what it was that people were so scared of. Thirty days of night didn't seem so bad. It was as if people were afraid of the dark.

Naruto was fifteen. He was adopted by his god father when his parents were murdered when he was only a baby. His father Jiraiya was a novelist. He wrote mystery stories based in small towns. His latest inspiration had come from Redemption Alaska. Rumors of a massacre in the small town had grabbed his attention and he had flown them here from Japan. Naruto had protested about coming to this icy wasteland. Jiraiya had laughed and said it would be a good experience for him.

Naruto had been all over the place with his father for research and he had liked some of the places but Redemption Alaska wasn't one of them. The only thing he liked here at all was the friend he had made. Sasuke Uchiha was here with his brother because their father was the chief of Police in a big city and he assumed that both of his boys' would follow in his footsteps after graduation. He had sent his two sons and a nephew here to Redemption to the town's small police station to get an idea of how he had started out in the police force.

If it weren't for Sasuke than this place would be a total drag to him. He had found that the Uchiha's were also from Japan. Tokyo was their stomping grounds while Naruto was more of the village bumpkin. Sasuke was suave and cool while Itachi was elegant and smart. The brothers were the epitome of perfection and being rich had everything to do with it. Naruto had asked why their father had sent them to this asshole of the woods so to speak.

Sasuke said that their father had heard of the excellent police work the towns force had conducted after a criminal had come through their town. The criminal had been caught and taken down the same day. The brothers had shrugged it off and said that they were here to appease their father and that is what they would do. Naruto had gone on about his business and left it at that. Their cousin Tobi had decided that he hadn't really wanted to be in the police force and had gone in a different direction.

He said that having things handed to him on a silver platter was never his thing. He preferred hard work to being pampered. He had taken a job at the mill loading lumber on the trucks to be shipped out of Redemption. He had made a friend there as well. Hidan was a runaway who skipped from town to town. He would go until he was broke and then get a job to make some cash to keep moving. He had left home seven months ago and Redemption was his third town.

He said if he ever found a place that he liked enough he would stay. For now he was just biding his time. He would move on in a couple of months when he had enough cash to do so. He would catch a ride on one of the lumber trucks to the next town and start over there. He actually found it freeing to be able to move when he wanted or stop when he felt like it. He and Tobi had hit it off immediately. Hidan had never really had a friend but Tobi was a good one that he would be sorry to leave behind.

He had also made a friend in a blonde who hung around from time to time. Deidara was here due to the fact that his parents had died and the only living kin he had was an uncle who didn't give a damn about his own flesh and blood. Deidara did well to steer clear of the asshole who would just as easily throw Deidara out in the snow as a bag of trash. Deidara had begun hanging around at the refinery until they wised up and gave him a job. He was everyone's little bitch but at least it paid.

Being here for only a few months the teenagers were never the wiser as to why the adults all seemed to be acting as though they were all going to a funeral or something. Naruto had mentioned the massacre and Itachi had said that if something like that had ever really happened than it would have been documented somewhere. He told Naruto that he shouldn't believe every rumor he heard. Naruto shrugged and laughed. Itachi was probably right. If something like that had happened than it would have been as public as the Waco murders or the serial killers who had plagued this country.

Konan stopped by the café and walked inside to see said crowd sitting at a table. Mugs of hot chocolate sat around and plates of hot apple pie sat before the boys. She smiled and waved in that direction and walked up to the counter. Naruto was quick to go behind the counter and take her order. "Morning Naruto. It's pretty cold out there today." She said with a smile. "Morning." He smiled back and handed her a bag and slipped a cup of hot cocoa in front of her. "On the house he said." She smiled gratefully and patted his arm.

She turned and walked over to the table where the boys' all sat. She sat down at the table and sipped her cocoa. Konan was seventeen and she and her best friend Anko had left their crummy town and abusive parents to strike out on their own. A shared apartment and ramen every night was all the two had managed but at least they were free of the crap that their old town had put them through. Here they saved up what they could and put all their effort into getting into college.

"Why does it seem that everyone is on edge in this town?" Deidara asked. Everyone looked at the blonde boy. No one had an answer for that. "I know what you mean. Everyone acts as though someone died and it has brought down the whole town." Konan said. Itachi nodded. He had seen the way the deputies acted at the police station. Naruto nodded as well. "Yeah this place is usually pretty loud in the mornings. Of course now that most of the town has gone it seems drab and dull." He said.

The group looked around at the empty tables in the café. They still had one more day of light before the town would be thrown into darkness for a month. Sure the darkness was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with but it was as though everyone thought they had to stop living because of it. If only they had any idea as to what the darkness brought it would make so much more sense to them. However with the sense would come fear and at the moment a group of calm teenagers was better than a panicky one.

B A/N: This was rewritten to fix a plot hole. Please read and review. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Redemption Alaska Ch 2

Deidara entered the refinery and walked along the main hall. It looked like a giant hallway of pipes because well that is actually what it was. The town's water supply ran through it as well as the oil that was pumped from the ground. In different pipes of course. He took a left turn that would lead him to the office. He had begun coming here six months ago and he knew his way around like it was no one's business.

He walked into the office to see the owner standing there looking at something on the wall. It was Greek to Deidara. It looked like a blueprint of the refinery but Deidara thought it could just be a bunch of lines on paper. He took a seat at the desk as he had done many times. The owner turned to him and gave him a grimace. Deidara frowned. The guy turned and sat down on the other side of the desk and picked up his coffee. It had gone cold and he gave a sour look.

"Deidara, why didn't your parents get you out of town?" The older guy asked. Deidara blinked a couple of times. It was hard to remember that not everyone knew about his life.

"I don't have any parents, sir. They died over a year ago." He said. The guy looked absolutely shocked.

"How did you end up in Redemption then?" He asked. Deidara looked down and tried to hide the look of pain on his face.

"A year and a half ago my parents died in a car crash. I was put in foster care until my uncle could be located. They found him in Redemption and they sent me here about eight months ago, sir." He said not looking the older man in the eye.

"So your uncle couldn't afford to get you out huh?" The man asked.

Deidara lowered his head a bit more. "He paid his own way out but not mine, sir." He said without much care.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The guy said and slammed his hand on the desk making papers fly off of its surface and Deidara jump out of his skin.

"You listen to me, son. There is a panic room beneath this refinery. I built it myself last year after I returned. I wanted to find a way to out smart those bastards. This will be your chance to survive. You and that other blonde boy that you hang with. Be here at three o'clock and bring your friend. You hear?" He asked. Deidara sat in stunned silence. "Are you listening to me boy?" The man asked again.

"Sir, I don't understand what you mean. Why do we need a panic room? Who are those bastards that you are talking about? Does it have anything to do with the way everyone is acting around here?" He asked confused. Fear was rippling down his spine as he looked at his boss. The man was pissed and terrified even.

Carl groaned. He didn't have a clue how he was supposed to explain this to the boy. "Once a year Redemption goes dark for a month. During that month there is something that happens. Some…..vam…..dem….people come here and they do terrible things." Carl said trying to get the severity of the situation across but not scare the boy into a panic although the boy needed to be scared.

"What do you mean by terrible things? Like vandalism?" Deidara asked curiously. He had dropped the sir now that he was about to piss his pants from the fear that Carl was breeding into him.

"Vandalism is only a small part of it. They….kill people too." Carl said. He looked at the blonde before him as a look came across the boy's features.

"WHAT!" Deidara screeched as he jumped up, knocking his chair over and pressed his back to the wall. His heart was in his throat. What the hell went on in this town? His face was much paler than usual as the color drained from it.

"Deidara listen to me. You kids are in danger of being left in this town. You need to be able to hide and good. They can find you anywhere. The panic room will be your best shot and you will have a chance of surviving them." Carl said trying to get the boy to acknowledge that he was even speaking to him again.

Carl walked over to Deidara and shook him out of his fear ridden trance. "There are eight." Deidara said. Now it was Carl who looked confused. "There are eight kids left in this town. They didn't know anything was wrong so they stayed. The Uchiha's I mean and Naruto his dad left him here for a bit until he could return to get him." Deidara said. He was pretty much babbling to himself but Carl was listening.

Carl cursed. "Deidara you tell your friends to be here at 3:00 with you. I will get the room ready and you and your friends NEED to be here at three. Do I make myself clear?" Carl asked. Deidara nodded, wide eyed at his boss. He let himself be led out of the office and then he was running. He ran to the café and didn't stop until he was at the counter practically screaming in Naruto's face.

"Whoa, Deidara. I don't even know what you are saying. You need to slow down and start from the beginning." Naruto said. He pressed the older blonde into a chair and sat down to look at his friend. Deidara told him what his boss had said and then as an afterthought he mentioned how Carl had almost called them vampires? Or demons maybe? Naruto looked a little bit skeptical at first.

Deidara looked as though he had seen a ghost and Naruto couldn't help but agree to be with Deidara at three o'clock at the refinery. Deidara nodded and left in a zombie like state. Naruto was totally creeped out now and he found himself watching the clock. It was only twelve but he felt as though his nerves were about shot.

Deidara made it to the police station and Itachi noticed the way his friend looked ill. He waved Deidara to follow him outside and he told him to retrieve Sasuke so he only had to tell the two of them once. Sasuke arrived after a quick text from Itachi to meet him out by the metal shed. Deidara talked non stop and hoped that they were understanding what he was saying. The brothers looked at each other for a moment in doubt.

Being the geniuses they were it kind of made sense why most of the town left and everyone seemed to be putting important things under lock and key away from damage. Itachi took a deep breath and nodded. "We'll be there." He said. Deidara nodded and grabbed Itachi's arm in a silent thank you. The brother's now uptight returned to their job of packing up files for the shed. Deidara walked numbly down the street to the mill.

After relaying the story to Hidan and Tobi it was settled that the two would also be there at the appointed time. Deidara was so scared now that he wanted to cry. He walked into the grocery store and found the girls having a snack in the break room. He explained the story to the girls and now the two of them wanted to pass out from fear. It was all sort of coming together why everyone was acting so strange. They too agreed to be at the refinery at three.

Time has a funny way of being amusing. If you want something to come, time will drag on until you believe you will go insane. If you are dreading something, time will speed up and make you feel that much more anxious about something that already has your nerves shot. The time approached and the eight teenagers arrived at the mill. They were all hoping that Carl had over exaggerated the intensity of the situation.

Upon reaching his office it was clear he was not taking anything lightly. He ushered the eight of them down a flight of stairs to another cellar like room only to turn a corner and go down another flight. This one was newer and had only been put in recently. They walked into a room that was maybe twenty feet by twenty feet. A shelf stood on the back wall next to a door way that led to a bathroom. Three cots adorned the room setting parallel beside each other.

One was against the right wall while the other two sat so close they almost touched. The left wall was covered in a monitor. In the monitor you could see the entire town of Redemption. Cameras had been installed all over town and were controlled from this room. A control panel sat up off the floor against the wall beneath the monitor and a single computer chair sat in front of it.

The corner by the door leading into the room had been filled with blankets, bottled water, pillows and boxes of supplies such as flashlights, batteries and a small portable radio with headphones. Winter boots covered in fur sat against the wall along with heavy coats and gloves. The shelves had been completely stocked with food and the bathroom holding only a single toilet held toilet paper and a first aid kit with every medical thing you could imagine.

A single light was all the room held and the walls glistened in all its metal glory. A big thick metal door slid on a track that once sealed would be unable to be opened from the outside. Carl had thought of everything. He stood in the room looking at all of the kids he was trying to save. "All of you make yourselves comfortable. I am heading back up top to shut down the refinery. All of my men have gone to do whatever it is that they are going to do. If I am not back by no later than five, you close this door without me and DO NOT come out of this room for any reason." Carl said. He went to leave. "I wish you all the best of luck." He said and left.

Itachi looked at Tobi and they nodded in a moment of understanding. Tobi took his place by the door and waited. Itachi took a seat in the chair and turned on the monitor. He looked at all the buttons and it didn't take him long to figure out how to work the entire control panel. He angled different cameras and they were all impressed with how the cameras were set around the town. Itachi played with the zoom options and was impressed further by the quality.

He could see every single thing in the town up close and personal. It was eerie to look out on the streets and see nothing moving. The entire main street had been shut down. The café was empty and the closed sign hung in the window. The police station windows were dark indicating that anyone there had left. The store was closed with all of its lights off. The mill stood in all its hulking glory as it must be at night after everyone had gone home.

It was a bit weird to look at the refinery through a lens of a camera when you were in the bowels of it. Itachi could see every single angle of every building and it was now dawning on him that the sun was beginning to set. This is what everyone feared and now the teens would see what it was that everyone was so terrified of. A clock on the wall told them it was just past four o'clock. They had been occupied with looking around and working the monitor that they hadn't realized it had gotten later.

Itachi seen a red button and he pushed it wondering what its function was on the control panel. The sound of the wind came rustling through the speakers of the monitor and informed him that it was the sound for the cameras. The silence outside was almost deafening. If it weren't for the breeze of the wind it would have been like a graveyard out there. Funny how that word sounded now that they were being herded into a panic room to escape death from lunatics.

Deidara looked worriedly at the door to the panic room. He really hoped that Carl was okay and that he made it in time. Itachi searched the town continuously feeling a bit on the foolish side, not knowing what it was they were actually supposed to be afraid of. The sky got darker and the clock ticked away the minutes. As the clock neared five Tobi stood up straight and turned to the button to close the door. He reached out to press it and Carl appeared just before his fingers brushed the button.

Deidara sighed in relief as the older man came in and shut the door. The room was cramped with the nine of them in there but everyone managed to find a place to sit and settle in for this long month of darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

Redemption Alaska Ch 3

Carl turned to the eight teenagers in the room. He gave each of them a smile. "Okay so here is how this is going to work. We will keep watch of the town with the monitor, there." He pointed to the screen above the control panel. "You seem to have figured out the way it works so I will have you be my tech man for a while. Is that okay by you?" He asked Itachi. Itachi nodded and Carl moved on to the next thing on his list.

"We will sleep in shifts. There are three cots so we will have three of us sleep at a time while the rest of us keep alert. Under no circumstances will we open that door." Carl said pointing at the main door to the panic room. Confusion was written on everyone's faces as Carl continued on down the check list. They were all still a bit uncertain as to what they were actually hiding from.

"Wait, are these people really so dangerous that we have to hide from them, un?" Deidara asked. A chorus of 'yeahs' came form the group. Carl held up a hand.

"Okay, you all deserve to know what we are dealing with here. Everyone get comfortable because this is a long story but none the less real." Carl said. Everyone sat down somewhere and waited for Carl to begin talking.

"Once every year, this town goes dark for thirty days. As you know most of the town leaves Redemption before that. Now the ones that stay behind are the ones who can't pay for a seat on the planes to take them out of Redemption. The ones that stay behind are the ones who don't make it. Are you with me so far?" He asked looking at all the faces that stared back with intrigue.

"The reason that the people left behind don't make it is because of what happens when the town goes dark. There are things in this world that shouldn't be able to exist but do. Things that we have been told about in fairytales or scary stories, and they were always just that; stories. Except that here in Redemption we have to look outside the box, we have to open our minds to possibilities that we never would otherwise." Carl looked at the features of the eight teens and he could see all sorts of questions written in their eyes.

"Vampires. That is what we are dealing with. I know. They shouldn't exist but damned if they do. I wouldn't have believed it myself if it hadn't been for the fact that my brother was killed by them four years ago. I began digging into Redemption's past history. Every single year there is a slaughter in this town. Yes. It should have been famous world wide if that were to happen. Except that we have learned to cover it up. Who is going to believe a story about vampires attacking our town and killing everyone who is left?" Carl took a deep ragged breath at the memory of his brothers mangled body.

Konan looked sick while Hidan looked skeptical. Sasuke and Itachi were both expressionless while Naruto looked as though he was thinking things through. Deidara looked kind of pale but unsure as Anko looked downright appalled. Tobi was the one to speak up. "So how is it that these vampires are able to slaughter everyone who is left? Wouldn't everyone do their damndest to leave town if they all knew this occurred?" He asked.

Carl took a deep breath and sighed. "It would seem that way huh? The truth is that some of the ones who come back after they leave come back to find a loved one who was killed and then they resign themselves to staying the next year to either kill the bastards or give their life to join the loved one lost. Not a lot ot people in Redemption are smart it seems." Carl said bitterly.

"So wait. What about Olivia and Clive? They own the grocery store but surely that isn't worth staying in Redemption to die for." Anko said. Carl nodded and gave a sullen look.

"Olivia and Clive are great people but two years ago their daughter returned during the blackout from college. She never had knowledge of what happened here so she had no reason to think she shouldn't return. Olivia and Clive left last year but it was only because they were forced to. By me. I couldn't make them leave this year. They said that they were staying here and that if the vampires wanted them then they could have them. You never know how broken a person can be until a child falls before them." Carl said sadly.

Anko was swallowing back tears as she thought about her sweet employers losing a daughter so young. "What about you? Why did you stay?" Naruto asked.

Carl smiled. "I stayed because I believe that I can finally outlast them and be able to expose them somehow. If I can get them on film then I can take it to one of the major cities and get someone, anyone to listen maybe they can finally stop this. Maybe Redemption will be a safe place to live then." Carl said. Tobi frowned. He wasn't really sure that Carl could get what he wanted if it was as bad as he says it was.

"So the people that leave Redemption always come back and leave again before the dark. Are the people that get left behind people who show up before the darkness and or people who get left behind because they can't buy their way out a second time?" Konan asked.

Carl was nodding. "Yes, people such as yourselves. You and Anko is it?" He asked. "Turned up a few months ago to work your way through college in a small town that just happened to be this one. And you Itachi, you, your cousin and your brother came here for an internship for school. Naruto, you and your father came here for his research on a book. Hidan you are here because you were passing through. Deidara you ended up here by chance. That is how most of us end up in Redemption." Carl explained.

"We all end up here for some reason or other but in the end it only matters if we are still here. Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi had no reason to leave. They had no idea that they would be in danger of staying. I am guessing that Konan and Anko couldn't afford to leave if they wanted to and decided to stay to work even through the slow month. Naruto's dad left him here for a while to go take care of something not realizing that he had left his son here to die. While Deidara's uncle paid his own way out like a coward and left his nephew to fate. Hidan is just unlucky enough to still be here instead of moving on before the darkness." Carl said pointing out everyone's reasons for their current situation.

"Well paint me purple and call me a unicorn." Tobi said. Hidan gave him a flabbergasted look.

"Is that your nice way of saying that we are all royally fucked?" Hidan asked. Tobi nodded but didn't look up at his silver haired friend. Carl stood up once more.

"Okay, no one is fucked as you so kindly put it. We are going to stick to the rules of the panic room that I have laid out and we will be alright. As long as we can see them and know their every move we will be able to remain alive. It's going on 6:00pm and the sun is setting. In a few minutes they will be here. We will be able to see them coming when they do." Carl said pointing to the monitor. Everyone tensed as they realized the time.

All eyes stayed on the screen as the minutes ticked by. The sun slipped low behind the horizon throwing the town into darkness. The street lights came on, on every street lighting up the streets in a white glisteny glow. All was quiet in the town as the nine people in the panic room stayed rigid and alert. Itachi moved the cameras on the further streets around. He noticed a couple of houses with lights on and a shiver ran through him. He moved another camera around on a different street and again a couple of houses with lights on inside appeared.

He kept the main street cameras focused on each end of the street. When the vampires came they would most likely be coming from those directions. The buildings looked eerie as the snow began to fall. Itachi moved the mills camera to look out at the far end of the towns businesses. Nothing came into view there at the moment but it wouldn't be long before the cameras would pick up something if they were going to.

The monitor showed thirty squares on the screen. That was how many cameras Carl had installed all over the town. The cameras were rigged to the panic rooms power which was underground and ran off of power cells. A generator would have been a dead give away so Carl had put major thought into how the panic room and cameras would run if the vampires were to cut the power. The power cells were charged by a crank in the wall. It was quiet and it was efficient. Almost like those flashlights that you carried into the woods for emergencies.

The crank for the power cells was right beside the shelves with their food storage and easy to get to. It seemed that Carl had thought of everything. The panic room door also ran on sliders that were so quiet it would only sound like a sigh as it shut or opened making the door extremely hard to hear. That would give them an advantage if there were any need to open the door which there wasn't. Itachi looked at the different cameras footage again while turning up the volume to a low octave.

All of a sudden Deidara jumped up and pointed. "There, un!" His finger pointed to one of the squares and low and behold a group of figures moved through the snow into the town along Main Street. Carl reached over and zoomed in the camera on the group. His hands shook as he brought the figures closer to them in the monitor. There were eight in the group of vampires and Carl crossed himself. He wasn't a religious man but he was praying now.

A vampire with Orange colored hair seemed to be the leader of this group. He walked just ahead of the rest and the others made good on staying just a step behind. A brunette flanked his left while a raven haired male flanked his right. Just beyond that was a vampire with green hair, another with blue hair, a raven and two red heads. The eyes were as cold as the snow outside and blood red. Pale skin contrasted to the clothing they wore as the figures passed under the street lights.

Once they reached the middle of Main Street they stopped the Leader seemed to be giving them directions. Itachi turned up the volume and listened closely. "Scatter my children. Find anyone who was foolish enough to stay and feed. If you find your soul, you know what to do." He called out to the others. The giddiness was evident in the vampires as they scattered and began hunting throughout the town. Itachi watched all the cameras as mush as his vision would allow being spread over numerous locations.

The houses with lights were the first to be attacked. Screams could be heard piercing the night. One of the vampires had drug a guy out of his house and tore his throat out in the street. Blood splattered all over the snow as the vampire threw the lifeless body to the ground. A feral growl came from the vampire's throat as he moved on down the street to another unfortunate soul. The carnage was becoming more than any of them wanted to see.

Itachi couldn't stop himself from zooming in the cameras on the vampires as they shredded people. Everyone was so quiet that all that was heard was the vampires shouts and growls of victory as they ravaged the town. Absentmindedly a sound came from the room. "What did he mean by if you find your soul?" Sasuke asked.

Carl and the entire room turned to look at the younger raven. "It means that if they find the one they want to keep and turn that they should mark them and that tells the other vampires to keep their hands off." Carl said quietly. A gasp went through the room.

"Wait they turn people?" Anko asked. Carl shook his head.

"No they mark only one if they are what they are looking for. Each vampire has an opportunity to mark a person to be changed and become their mate or partner. They will use their own blood and run a red line down the middle of their forehead down to the bridge of their nose if they want to turn that person. It makes that person belong to that vampire." Carl said.

"Research has said that these vampires are in it for the sport as much as they are for the hunt of their eternal mate." Carl said.

"So they are looking for a certain person to be their mate?" Konan asked.

"Well, yes. They are attracted to a certain type of person or blood maybe. But the concept is still the same. If they find the one then they will mark them. If they don't then the entire town, what is left of them that is, will be slaughtered." Carl said solemnly.

The nine went back to watching the monitor. After a bit the screaming was more than they could take and Itachi had to turn off the volume. If there was a god out there they all hoped that he would have mercy on their souls.

A/N: Cliffhanger! This is getting pretty good so far, ne? I know it may be somewhat confusing but if anyone has any questions I will try to explain it better.


	5. Chapter 4

Redemption Alaska Ch 4

Day One

It had been a few hours since the screaming had died down. Itachi had turned the volume off for the worst of it. Half of the room had turned their eyes from the scene as well. Deidara had broke down and wept as the people who had made their presence known were ripped to shreds. Tobi had run to the bathroom and thrown up. He couldn't handle what he had seen either and now they all sat looking solemn.

Carl set about getting the cots set up with blankets. The panic room had heat from a self generated heater built into the wall. It kept the room comfortable so blankets were just to help make the cots more comfortable and to block the light. Carl put a pillow on one of the cots and maneuvered Deidara on to it. The poor kid looked drained of all life at the moment and he hoped that maybe he could get some sleep for a bit.

It was edging close to midnight now and no one had made a move to go to sleep. Everyone had been to frozen by the fear and the carnage before their eyes to even think it. Food was the farthest from any of their minds as well. The only thing that any of them were all thinking was will they survive the thirty days or end up like those unfortunate souls out in the snow.

The bathroom consisted of a Port o John toilet only. Carl had made sure that no water would run in the panic room and draw attention to their location. He had covered all of the bases. Wet wipes were on a shelf for anyone who cared to use them. There was a mirror on the wall so you could at least see the paleness of your face as you washed it. Tobi finished wiping his mouth with a wet wipe and then dropped the wipe into the toilet. He stumbled over to one of the cots and sat unceremoniously on it.

Carl had set up all of the cots by now and Tobi welcomed the pillow under his head. He wouldn't sleep. There was no way. If he did he would have nightmares. Naruto crawled onto the cot next to Deidara and held his friend to him. It worried him that Deidara hadn't said a word and that the blonde looked lifeless. He himself wasn't feeling very well either but his friend was important right now. He felt fresh tears wet his shirt and he held the blond tighter. He wanted to cry himself.

Itachi looked over the monitor for a bit. The vampires were now just walking around in the snow looking for anymore survivors. Itachi hoped they wouldn't find any but he knew in his heart that they would. The people they had killed didn't add up to the number left in this town. He sighed and looked at his brother. Sasuke looked a bit paler than usual too and it made Itachi edgy.

He wanted to protect his brother and cousin with all that he was. He was just a kid himself though and he wondered just what he would do if he had the job dropped on him. Panic was what he figured he would do. The logical side of him said that he would figure out exactly what to do in any situation. He sighed again as his fingers roamed over the camera adjusters. He watched with sick fascination as the vampires roamed looking for their next victims.

Funny how only a few days ago he thought that there was nothing more to Redemption than a few rednecks and a small town. Who would have guessed that this town held such a dark secret? Now here he was, locked in a panic room with eight other people trying to outlast blood thirsty vampires. Vampires! The word made him want to laugh hysterically. They were a myth. Or so he had always thought. Now here he was looking at them through a lens of a camera and seeing just what they were capable of.

A hand touched his shoulder and Carl smiled down at him. "Why don't you let me take over for a bit. I think you have witnessed enough for now." The older man said. Itachi couldn't agree more. He nodded and stood up to give his chair to Carl. The man sat down and took over watching the creatures of the night and wondering who would be next. Slowly everyone began settling down in the panic room to a comfortable position and let themselves have a few moments of peace.

Sometime around two o'clock am another scream pierced the air coming through loud and clear over the speakers. The nine people all tensed at once and began looking at the monitors. Some unlucky soul had been found and their life had been ended brutally. Deidara and Naruto clung to each other as they still lay on the same cot together. Sasuke practically jumped on Itachi and the older boy was all too happy to wrap his arms around his brother. Tobi sat down against the wall and laid his head on his knees.

He had abandoned the cot an hour ago, unable to sleep or keep still. Hidan had taken his place and had closed his eyes for a moment or two only to be woken by the shrill scream. Carl turned down the volume a bit and looked sympathetically at the teens. Anko and Konan had sat on the floor against the wall sometime ago and huddled together. Neither watched the monitor if they could help it and covered their ears during the screams. They both trembled in terror as they held each others hand for support.

Carl stood up and began going through the food on the shelves. He found a can of beef stew and opened it with the can opener from the supply box. He grabbed a spoon and began to eat slowly at first and then ravenously. The teens wondered how he could eat after seeing such carnage. It only made sense that he was probably doing what was necessary to keep up his strength and not let the vampires get o him so much so that he does himself in with starvation or something self harming.

Itachi pushed Sasuke to the side and stood. He heard Sasuke give a soft whimper as the older boy moved away. He looked back and gave Sasuke a small smile. He went to the shelves and pulled out a couple of cans of stew for the two of them. He grabbed the can opener and opened the cans and grabbed a couple of spoons. He carried them back to the younger boy and handed one of the cans to Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and Itachi knelt down beside him. "Sasuke, you must eat. We have to keep living no matter what happens out there." Itachi said softly.

Sasuke reluctantly took the stew and began to eat small bites. Itachi grabbed two bottles of water and gave one to Sasuke. Sasuke opened the bottle and guzzled a quarter of it immediately. Itachi began to eat his own meal and drink his own water. "I want to go home, Aniki." Sasuke whispered. Itachi nodded. He wanted to go home too but right now he knew it would be pointless to say anything. He let the words circulate in his head as he ate. Sasuke laid his head on Itachi's shoulder as the older boy settled against the wall next to him once more.

The hours stretched on as the teens all took their meals or caught a cat nap. Carl had tried to keep mum and not act fatherly to any of the kids but seeing how they were all reacting he knew he was going to have to step up if any one of them began showing signs of not eating or being unable to function properly. So far everyone had finally eaten except for Deidara. This wouldn't worry him except the boy hadn't moved from his place on the cot. Carl finally went over to the boy and sat on the edge of the cot.

Naruto had left his friend to eat something and had yet to come back to the cot. Now Carl rubbed circles in Deidara's back. Not having kids himself he had no idea what to do with any of these teenagers. "Deidara, I would really like for you to eat. Your friends want you to eat too. You need to keep up your strength." Carl said hoping the words were penetrating the haze that Deidara had put himself in. The blonde looked at Carl and the emptiest look that Carl had ever seen in his life fell upon him.

"Why? So they can kill me anyway, un? What is the point of eating when all it does is make us more viral for them, un?" Deidara said. A gasp went through the room from a few of the teens. A moment later a loud slap echoed through the room. Stunned expressions all turned to the culprit of the slap. An angry blonde stood hovering over his older blonde friend. For a moment no one said a word.

"Dammit Deidara! You can't just give up! Especially already. We haven't been here an entire day yet and already you are acting like they have found us and are ready to pick us off one by one! Get a grip!" Naruto growled. Carl looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes. How in the hell did the kid think that was going to help his friend? Wait. Yes, it did seem to be working. Deidara was actually standing up and walking over to the food. He grabbed a can of Ravioli and opened it. He picked up a fork and began to eat albeit a bit mechanically but he was eating.

Naruto gave a small nod to Carl and Carl nodded back. He went to go back to the monitor and Itachi beat him to it. "Why don't I take over while you rest? It won't do us any good to all be tired and unfocused." Itachi said. He gave Carl a small smile and Carl nodded. He was impressed with the reserve the boy had. Itachi was calm and logical and he used it to make sure that others were okay. Carl figured he could learn a thing or two from the boy. Settling himself on one of the cots he covered up and closed his eyes.

Hidan settled back onto the cot he had been on earlier and Sasuke and Naruto climbed on the same cot. Itachi made sure to tuck Sasuke in and go back to the monitor. All that mattered was his brother and he would get him out of this alive somehow. The room grew silent and the sound of steady breathing could be heard throughout the room. Itachi looked all around the room. Konan and Anko had fallen asleep against each other. Tobi had fallen asleep by the wall where he had sat down earlier and the four on the cots were sleeping soundly.

Itachi stood and grabbed a blanket to cover the girls with and then one for Tobi. He walked back to the control panel and turned off the volume. He sat and watched the cameras making sure to sweep them over the entire area and keep a head count on the vampires. It would not be good to lose sight of one or any of them. The snow was falling steadily and seemed to be getting worse. There was a storm coming in and this was just the end of day one. Itachi silently hoped that the rest of the days would find them still safe in the panic room.


	6. Chapter 5

Redemption Alaska Ch 5

Day Two

As the clock approached seven pm Itachi watched as another two people had been found and killed by the vampires. He wasn't sure what his sanity would be like when they left this place but he knew it would be altered. His silent hope was that the vampires would run out of people and leave town. His attention was drawn back to the monitors as the vampires gathered on Main Street. The snow made it hard to see them clearly all the time but he counted eight vampires.

The leader took them into a group huddle. Itachi longed to hear what they were saying but he didn't want to wake up any of the sleeping people in the room. He turned the volume on really low and thanked his mother and father for his great hearing. He caught some of the vampires words as he heard him tell them it was time to begin searching the buildings. Itachi could see the cameras that were positioned inside the store, the mill, the café and the refinery. The police station was also hooked to the surveillance system and the hanger.

Carl had put cameras in the buildings that didn't have them or tapped into the feeds to the ones that did. Itachi watched as the vampires headed towards the grocery store. Itachi knew from Anko and Konan that the elderly couple that owned the store hadn't left and that they lived in an apartment just above the store. He couldn't see any lights on thinking that they were probably playing it safe. Safe wasn't good enough. He watched as the windows shattered and the vampires swept through the place.

In no time at all the store was in shambles and the elderly couple was slaughtered. Itachi held his breath as the vampires emerged from the store covered in more and fresher blood. Itachi released his breath slowly and turned his head away from the monitors. Carl was awake and took over the watch. Itachi lay down on the empty cot and closed his eyes trying to get the images out of his head. He didn't know when he had but he had actually fallen asleep somewhere between then and midnight.

Slowly he came back to himself and opened his eyes. The light was a bit dim which meant that the power cells were draining down and needed to be recharged. He wondered briefly why Carl hadn't done it. He sat up slowly and looked around. The chair in front of the monitors was empty and the everyone was still asleep. He rose slowly looking towards the bathroom. The door stood open and the light off. It only took a minute for him to realize that the panic room door was open and Carl was gone.

Cursing under his breath he hit the button and closed the door. He had a million things running through his mind as to what had happened. He wondered why Carl of all people would open the door and why the guy had left. Carl had explained that the panic door could only be opened from the outside by a remote. The remote sat on the shelf in the panic room with the teens. Carl wouldn't be able to open the door to get back in if he returned but Itachi wasn't taking any chances by leaving the door open and waiting for him.

He rushed to the monitors and wondered just how long Carl had been gone. Itachi moved the cameras in the refinery around looking for Carl. He didn't see anything at first and then found the man in his office. What the hell was so important in his office that he would risk his life for? A panic went through the room as everyone began waking. Itachi spun around to see that the others had seen what he had seen. He braced himself for what was to come and he knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

"What the hell is he doing out there, un!" Deidara shrieked.

"Oh my god! He left us!" Konan said hysterically.

"What are we going to do if he doesn't come back?" Naruto mumbled.

Then a scream tore through the room. Itachi thought it was from the speakers when he realized it was from the room itself. Itachi looked at Konan's pale face and followed the finger she held out towards the monitors. Itachi turned to look at the monitor and a sick feeling spread through him. The vampires had made it into the refinery while everyone was panicking over Carl. Now Carl's head had been severed and his blood had splashed onto the wall.

The vampires all cheered as they lapped up the blood from the severed neck. They all turned from the monitors and tried not to be sick. Itachi forced himself to look back knowing he had to watch them and hope that they didn't find the panic room. There was a storage closet and a row of shelves at the bottom of the stairs leading to the panic room. Carl said he thought that Stairs leading to nowhere would be a dead give away. Itachi hoped the man was as smart as he seemed.

The vampires rushed around the refinery sniffing the air for any humans. Itachi watched as the vampires moved down the hallways and corridors. One of them found the hall to the panic room and the moment of truth hung in the balance. The vampire moved along and went down the first row of steps. He kicked open doors and looked around the rooms. Old equipment and broken parts adorned the rooms making the vampire lose interest.

Moving on he came to the steps leading to the panic room. Looking down the stairs all he would see was a storage room on the left and a row of shelves on the right. The vampire moved to the storage room and kicked open the door. Finding nothing to hold him there he turned to leave. He stopped outside of the panic room door and listened carefully and took a whiff of the air. Itachi could feel his heart pick up speed. He only hoped the vampire couldn't sense it.

The vampire lingered for a few moments. Finally figuring there was nothing there he left. The entire room took a breath. Itachi hadn't realized that everyone had gone back to watching with him until the vampire had left and everyone could sigh in relief. The vampires searched the rest of the refinery coming up with only one, Carl. Itachi still wondered what the hell Carl had been thinking and finally figured it didn't matter. The damage was done. Carl was dead and they were on their own.

"Okay, listen. Nothing has changed. We follow the rules as we did when Carl was here and we don't open that door for anything. It's obvious that the vampires can't tell we are here. Let's not give them a reason to find us and we should be okay. We have twenty eight and a half more days to go. Let's live them out and get the hell out of dodge at first light." Itachi said looking at everyone and no one in particular. Tobi nodded and smiled at his cousin. Itachi was always a team player and one hell of a team leader.

The hours after Carl's death hung heavy in the room. Deidara had gone back to crying on and off. Konan and Anko had gone back to sitting quietly and trembling and Naruto looked helpless as to how to help. Itachi rubbed Sasuke's back and reassured him of their safety several times until Sasuke finally settled down. Tobi dug through the box and found a deck of cards. Hidan and Naruto pulled the others into a game of poker using ritz crackers as poker chips.

Itachi kept watch on the monitors as the hours ebbed away. So far the vampires were now scouring the mill. Itachi couldn't help but wonder just how long the panic door had been left open. He only hoped that none of the vampires had caught their scent. As the other teens played cards the tension in the room finally eased. A few laughs and few jokes were shared as they played poker but no one forgot their dire situation. It was there in the back of their minds ready to surface if the time came.

The mill left forgotten the vampires moved on to the police station. The detectives had holed up in the basement of the police station and Itachi only hoped that the metal door that sealed it would be enough. He watched as the vampires turned over desks and busted the glass all around the room. Itachi scowled at the mess they were making. It was unnecessary but they felt it needed doing. As they approached the door to the cellar, Itachi's heart picked up speed.

The vampire stood looking at the door and smelling the air. He growled out a warning to the others and they came ready to tear the place apart. The leader stood back as he watched the brunette and the Raven throw blows with their fists at the door. The door began to buckle as dent was forced into it. They turned tot heir leader and he smiled in approval. Another blow to the door tore it off of its hinges and the vampires filed into the cellar.

Screams rang through the air as blood splattered the walls. There was no camera in the cellar but the vampires had dragged some of them out of the room to disembowel them in the precinct. Eleven detectives were slaughtered in a matter of seconds. So far no one had been lucky enough to be marked or spared. The vampires marked the ending of day two by throwing a feeding party in the precinct. Itachi hadn't turned on the sound when the detectives died. He hadn't needed to, to see the screams or imagine them from their mouths. He hadn't wanted the mood to end in the panic room so he had spared his friends and brother. The burden would be his to bare.


	7. Chapter 6

Redemption Alaska Ch 6

Day Three

It had been so quiet the last few hours that one could easily forget that they were supposed to be hiding from vicious creatures. They were now in their third day of hiding and so far things were going okay. An occasional break down would occur or a temper tantrum from being cooped up would erupt, but over all they were still holding it together.

Itachi was asleep as Tobi had taken over watching the monitors. So far he had kept track of the vampires and they were pretty much just running around the town. Only one victim had been found and it had been so fast that it was merely a blip on the speaker. Tobi hadn't liked watching it but if his cousin could do it to keep them safe then so could he.

It was about one pm right now and half of the panic room was sleeping while others were eating or playing cards. Sasuke was sitting against Itachi's cot as if he were guarding his older brother. It was probably more about being close than anything else. Tobi rose to go to the bathroom and relieve himself of the water he drank. His bladder was full and he had a cramp.

A shout and a loud noise could be heard from the panic room. He burst from the bathroom to see the panic room door open and Hidan wrestling Deidara back in. The blonde fought and fought against Hidan but he managed to drag the blonde back in. Sasuke was on the panic room door button in a heartbeat. All eyes were on the blonde now.

"Deidara, what the hell are you doing! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Naruto practically screamed. It was a good thing that this room was sound proof.

"No, un. I just hate being trapped here. I ant out, un." The blonde whimpered and began to sob. Itachi materialized next to him and took the blonde into his arms. He knew what kind of toll this was all taking on the blonde. Deidara had been the most affected by it all. Deidara cried for a good ten minutes on Itachi's shoulder soaking his shirt.

Sasuke looked like he might cry at any second and Itachi wanted to comfort him as well. Itachi held out his arm and waved Sasuke to him. Sasuke leapt forward and put his head on Itachi's free shoulder.

"Otouto, it's okay. We are going to be okay as long as we stay here and stay together." Itachi cooed. How he wished he were on a plane on his way home with his brother.

Sasuke sniffled and tried to hold back the tears. He knew he would be okay as long as he had his brother. The atmosphere in the panic room was so thick with depression that everyone wanted to cry. Finally the three huggers pulled away and went back to doing what they had been doing previously. With the exception of Itachi and Tobi switching places.

The hours crept on and everybody shifted spots at least once or twice. The girls were now on the cots sleeping. Hidan and Deidara were on a single cot, the silver haired boy holding onto Deidara to keep him from freaking out again. Naruto and Sasuke were playing war with cards, Itachi was at the monitors and Tobi was sifting through the food shelves rearranging the uneaten food. It gave him something to keep occupied.

A couple of hours later Naruto and Sasuke were sound asleep on the floor next to each other. Carl had gone all out by putting thick carpeting in here for comfort. The teens were thankful for that. Itachi dozed as Tobi fell asleep against the wall. No one made a sound as they all slept on. It was amazing how easy it was to all fall asleep when you were so bored.

A little after midnight Itachi awoke. His neck was stiff and he cursed himself for falling asleep. He hadn't gotten much when Deidara had flipped out scaring all of them nearly to death. He glanced around the room and his face became pale. His blood ran cold as he surveyed the room. The panic room door stood open yet again and Deidara had fled.

Itachi woke everyone up with a finger to his lips. Everyone groggily rose but was too tired to register what was going on. Naruto was the one to figure it out. His blue eyes widened and he spun around surveying the room. Deidara was definitely gone. Anko gasped as reality hit her. Hidan broke down as he began to blame himself for not knowing that Deidara had fled.

Itachi closed the panic room door and then flew to the monitors. As did everyone else it seemed. He ran through all of the monitors trying to locate the blonde. Internal cameras picked up no sign of the blonde and Itachi trembled. Where was Deidara and why had he thought he would be safer out there?

"There!" Konan screeched damn near causing everyone's ears to bleed. All eyes fell to one of the screens and there was their blonde friend. He wandered through the snow, teeth chattering and not caring that he was damn near out in the open. Itachi felt his gut wrench as the blonde seemed like he was sleepwalking.

"Someone has to go get him." Konan said. Naruto looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What? Are you insane? The vampires are out there, Konan." Naruto said.

"Yeah and so is one of our friends." She said with a hiss.

"If one of us goes out there to get him and we get him to come back, we risk a chance of a vampire seeing us and leading them directly to the rest of you." Itachi said sternly.

"So as long as we are safe in here then it doesn't matter if one of us gets killed! Is that it?" She asked shrilly.

"If you want to risk your life and your friends then you do it but so help me if any harm comes to my little brother I'll-"Guys wait. This is no good." Tobi said cutting off Itachi's threat.

Konan backed off and away from Itachi. She burst into tears and was comforted by Anko. Itachi was right but it sucked. It really sucked to have to let friend die to save the rest.

"Its too late now anyway. The vampires have found him." Naruto said monotonously. All eyes fell to the screen. Sure enough the vampires were closing in on the lone figure out in the snow.

It's like when you know something bad is going to happen and you swear you can't watch it but you find you just can't look away. It was exactly like that as the vampires closed in on Deidara. Itachi couldn't help turning the sound on also. It was so heart wrenching scary yet you just had to watch, too listen, to know.

A red headed vampire approached the blonde. Deidara didn't flinch or try to run. He simply dropped to his knees in surrender. Everyone held there breath as the red head knelt before the blonde. He looked the expressionless boy in the eyes and chuckled. A single tear rolled down Deidara's cheek as the vampire leaned forward.

Deidara's hair was grasped harshly and his head yanked back. The red head moved swiftly and bit into the jugular. Rather than rip Deidara to shreds as they had everyone else, the red head stopped and looked at the blonde once more. With a hiss he turned to look at the others and held up his hand.

He bit into his wrist and in as ingle stroke of blood on fingertips, marked Deidara as his. A single stripe of blood running from the hairline to the bridge of his nose was all that stood between him and the vicious vampires. The red head pulled the blonde to his feet and looked into his eyes.

Deidara looked back as the red head said something to him. Deidara nodded and the group moved off into the snow down the streets out of sight. Itachi frantically looked at each screen trying to locate them and when he couldn't he had to deduct that they had gone into one of the houses.

On shaky legs Itachi sat down, hard. He couldn't breathe as the air whooshed out of him. Sobs could be heard all around the room. Sasuke launched himself into Itachi's arms. Itachi held his brother while he cried. A few tears coursed down Itachi's face for their friend and his brother who was so sad and grieving.

Deidara hadn't been ripped to shreds. That was the only comfort there was. He had been marked which meant he would be a vampire but still dead. The girls sobbed loudly while the boys cried silently. It was just the start of how horrible things were going to get for our teenagers.


	8. Chapter 7

Redemption Alaska Ch 7

Deidara lay on the bed, his eyes were wide as the red head moved around the room. Had he been thinking properly, he would still be in the panic room. For some damn reason the fear had driven him out and led him right into the vampire's clutches. He had been marked. That didn't really make him feel any better but at least he would live. Or maybe he was thinking wrong.

The red head moved to the bed and crawled up over the blonde. He looked at him in such a way that Deidara felt his body turn cold as if someone had injected his veins with something hat had turned his blood to ice. He didn't flinch a way for the fear that the vampire would viciously attack him.

"What is your name?" The red headed vampire asked. He watched the blonde frown.

"Would you like me to make one up for you? You will be my companion after all. I am surprised to find you now and here. I have looked all over the world and for years but came up with nothing. Here you are. Were you waiting for me as I have waited for you?" The red head asked.

Deidara kept silent but wondered if maybe he had been waiting. Waiting for someone to want him, to need him. What if this is what he was made for? Maybe this was his destiny. Although he couldn't see turning into something so vicious. He wouldn't kill for the sport of it the way they did. He would rather die.

"Deidara, un." He finally answered quietly. The red heads eyes though blood red lit up. He smiled in a way that rivaled that of lunacy. Deidara shuddered as the red head laughed. He jumped to his feet and rubbed his hands together in glee. Deidara watched in fear and confusion.

"Your voice is so beautiful. It sings to me. I feel it within every fiber of my being. I will enjoy being along side you for eternity." He said and turned to step out the door for a moment. He arrived back with the leader in tow. The leader grabbed the blonde and held him before him looking deep into the blonde's eyes.

A feeling of obedience came over him as the leader retracted his hands from the blonde's shoulders. He turned to the red head and nodded. He walked to the door and left the two alone once more. Deidara stood looking at Sasori as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered. Due to the persuasive power the leader possessed, Sasori **was** all that mattered to Deidara now.

"You remember what I said to you out in the snow?" The red head asked. Deidara nodded.

"You said, I have finally found you; love and we will never be apart." Deidara said almost mechanically.

"That's right. It is now time to make that true. I am going to turn you, my love. We will be together always." The red head said.

"But I don't even know your name." Deidara said. The red head laughed. He had forgotten that part. Not that it really mattered but if the boy wanted his name he would give it to him.

"Sasori. Remember and cherish the name as it will be the only name on your lips as we become one." Sasori said.

Deidara shivered but the fear he had felt earlier was gone. Whatever the leader had done he had made Deidara feel nothing but calm. Sasori moved to Deidara and held him against his chest. Deidara instinctively put his arms around Sasori's shoulders and looked into those blood red eyes.

"You will not remember your life as of now. You will only remember me and that we are destined to be together. You will forget anything and everyone you have ever known from your life. Once you become one of us, you will kill and you will feed. We will reign together and nothing will come between us." Sasori said with such ardor that Deidara almost felt comfortable with it.

"What about my friends, un? I don't want to forget them." Deidara said as a tear slipped from his lashes.

"Don't cry my love. No one can hurt you, now." He said as he sliced open his finger and slipped it into Deidara's mouth. The bite from earlier and the last active ingredient being his blood Sasori watched as Deidara's eyes closed and his heart took its last beat. He laid the blonde on the bed and watched him closely.

The change was happening and Sasori was beside himself in anticipation. When the blonde awoke, Sasori would be all that Deidara would ever need. He would be all that Deidara would ever want. The leader stepped in to check on the progress and nodded at Sasori a he left. Sasori was so happy. He had finally found his treasure.

Deidara flinched and stirred. Sasori sat forward and watched in excitement. It was like watching a child being born. Only this one would be made just for him. He stood up and hovered over the blonde, leaving a kiss on his pale lips. Even the taste of the blonde's lips made him tingle all over. He would never be alone again.

Itachi and Tobi were watching the monitors trying to keep an eye on the vampires should they reappear. So far there was nothing moving out there. Konan had cried herself to sleep while Anko had a vacant look on her face. Naruto and Sasuke sat against each other trying to keep from breaking down again.

Hidan was in a self hating place right now and sat with his back to the rest of them. He couldn't look at anyone for the fear they just might judge him right now. Tobi wasn't sure how to feel. Hidan was his best friend and he wanted to say something to make the boy feel better only he didn't have the words.

"There they are." Itachi said. Tobi jumped forward to get a better look as the vampires moved through the snow. Itachi counted them and noted that there were nine figures. He zoomed the cameras in and focused on the pack. There was the leader flanked by the raven and the brunette again.

The two red heads walked behind them with a familiar head of blonde hair in between. Zooming the camera in as close as he could Itachi focused on the cloaked figure. He needed to see the face. He wanted to see the blue eyes he had come to know. Only when the face turned and he got a good look the eyes that stared back were blood red. Deidara was one of them now. They were teaching him how to hunt.


	9. Chapter 8

Redemption Alaska Ch 8

**Day Four~**

After seeing Deidara as a vampire it was hard to find any happiness in the panic room. Tobi and Hidan sat huddled together, whispering to each other. Most likely Tobi was comforting Hidan and not wanting to upset anyone else by talking too loud. Itachi watched the monitors but it was hard seeing his blonde friend out there with them.

It was about noon and no one had eaten or slept in a while. A scream came ripping through the speakers and all eyes jumped to the monitors. There stood Deidara in all of his vampire glory holding the corpse of an unfortunate soul. Appetites once again lost they all turned away from the monitors.

They had been waiting to see if Deidara had told them where the panic room was or not. It didn't seem as though he had but he still possibly could. Unknown to them of course that he didn't even remember them or the panic room for that matter. Still tensions were high as they waited in anxiety.

Sometime around four in the afternoon everyone drifted off except Itachi. He had made it a vow to not sleep. Two people had died because he wasn't strong enough to stay awake. He would be damned if it was going to happen again on his watch. He watched the monitors as close as he could but he was so, so tired.

He decided he could doze and that would be okay. He could still hear if anything happened. He caught movement in his subconscious and opened his eyes to Konan opening the panic room door. He stood up and rushed for her only to get punched in the stomach. He dropped to the ground as the air was knocked out of him.

"Guys! Someone grab her!" Anko shouted as Konan darted out of the room and up the stairs. Tobi and Hidan raced after her but she was too quick. She kept dodging them at every turn. As they neared the exit to the refinery, Konan dashed for the door and ran through it.

Tobi and Hidan were stopped by Itachi grabbing them from behind. They spun around about to yell but he shushed them.

"Get back to the panic room now. We have to hurry. The vampires are headed this way." Itachi said in hushed whispers. They all turned and rushed back to the panic room. Out of breath and tired Itachi pushed the button to close the door. Anko looked at them as if they had betrayed her.

"I'm sorry, Anko. We tried. She made it through the exit before we could get to her." Tobi said. Anko looked down at her hands and nodded.

Naruto began to cry silently for the loss of another friend. Sasuke put his arm around him as tears made their way down his cheeks. Hidan and Tobi sat looking solemn and Itachi felt bad for them. He knew they were blaming themselves once again.

"There was nothing you could have done. She wanted to leave." Itachi said hoping to comfort them.

"Why the hell did she leave in the first place?" Hidan asked.

"She thought she could save Deidara. Even though he is already gone." Anko said.

"Son of a bitch. Why would she think that she could? She saw what he was like out there." Tobi said.

A silence fell over the group as they watched the monitors. Konan walked blindly towards the vampires as if she had every right to be there and they didn't. There was no fear just determination as she approached them. The vampires stopped and let her approach.

"Give Deidara back to us, please." She begged. The vampires laughed maniacally.

"Deidara is no longer any concern to you. He belongs to us now." The red head said with a sadistic smile.

"Deidara, please come back to us." She said futily.

Deidara stared at her with a look of pure venom. He had no recognition of her and how she knew his name was beyond him.

"I don't know you. You are no one to me but your blood smells wonderful." Deidara sneered.

Konan burst into tears as the cold being in front of her became nothing more than a stranger. The leader stepped forward and ran his finger down her cheek. A moment later blood seeped from the scratch he left there. He ran his finger through the blood and licked it off of his finger.

His eyes became wide as he stared at her for a long moment. With a smirk he bit into his wrist and ran a streak of blood down Konan's forehead from hair line to nose. She had been marked and by the leader no less. She was special and no one was to touch her. She began to sob in fear and relief.

Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, Sasuke, Naruto and Anko looked on as the vampires once more made their way to the housing development to turn Konan into a blood sucking fiend. She would give them up and that would be a definite. The fight for survival was about to get a lot harder.


	10. Chapter 9

Redemption Alaska Ch 9

The vampires made their way to the houses. Inside they spread out around the room giving each other some space. The leader of the pack took Konan and guided her to a room down the hall. Once inside he shut the door and turned her to face him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at him, her eyes wide in fear.

"Tell me, are there more of you? You knew Deidara and that means that you two must have been together, hiding. Where? Tell me." He said placing his hand on her cheek using his thumb to trail the tear tracks to her ear. She shivered at the contact. She shook her head in denial.

"No it was just the two of us. I swear it." She said, her voice shaking. He made a tsk sound and leaned forward. Getting close to her ear he whispered.

"If you are lying to me, it will do you no good. We will find your friends and we will tear them to pieces." He said with a bitter laugh.

"There are no more. Just us and you have us." She said numbly. He made another sound like a sigh. If she wouldn't tell then they would have to flush them out.

He turned and left the room to speak to his pack. The sight in the room was a gruesome one. Covered in blood and happy with themselves the vampires all sat around the room waiting for any signs of life. Life that would be taken in a heart beat. They all looked up at the leader as he entered.

"We will use the girl to flush out anyone else who may still be hiding. She swears that she and Deidara were all there was but I think she is lying to protect someone." He said. The vampires all laughed sadistically.

"I don't know her. I have never seen her in my life." Deidara said turning to Sasori.

"Ssh, its okay. She is from your old life. You don't remember her because she isn't important." Sasori said. Deidara thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Madara you and Kakuzu will flank me as I walk her to the middle of the street. We will draw them out wherever they are." The leader said.

"Right, Pein. We are at your beck and call." Madara said. Kakuzu gave a nod of agreement.

Pein walked down the hall and grabbed Konan by the arm. She followed as she was pulled without restraint. Her fate was already set in stone there was no reason to fight. They walked back out into the snow, Pein's hands on her shoulders and Madara and Kakuzu flanking his left and right.

They moved back towards main street and stopped in the middle of it. Looking around at where the others may be hiding he called out to anyone who may be listening. How they hadn't found them was beyond him considering that they could smell and hear a heart beat form miles away.

"We have you friend. If you want her back you will come out and show yourself. Make it easy on her. Is her life not worth it?" He shouted out and Konan only hoped that the guys in the panic room were ignoring him. She would die if she cost someone else their life.

A few minutes passed and no one emerged. Pein looked around wondering if they were planning a sneak attack. It would never work as they were the most keen creatures on the planet. Any sound, smell, movement would be caught. Still no one showed. Konan prayed silently that the others stayed put. Itachi was smart. She knew that.

"I don't sense anyone, Pein." Madara said. Pein nodded. Konan was shivering as the snow came down all around them sticking to her clothes and soaking her to the bone. She shivered uncontrollably and Pein turned her back towards the houses. It had been worth a shot. Apparently her life wasn't worth their deaths.

They moved back inside the house and once again Pein took Konan to the bedroom. She shivered and shook as the cold attacked her body. Pein raised her head and looked into her eyes. His hypnotizing stare bore into her and all fear and emotion slipped from her. She looked calm and peaceful as he turned her head tot the side and sunk his fangs into her neck.

She made a gasping sound but nothing more. A moment later he released her neck and bit into his wrist. Blood ran from the punctures and he pressed the wound to her lips. She opened her mouth to say something and the blood ran onto her tongue. She swallowed and a moment later her eyes widened.

A glassy look came into them and Pein laid her on the bed. His mate would be born in a few hours and he would never be alone again. That thought thrilled him more than the thought of killing. Finding a mate was the most essential thing to being a vampire. Some vampires wandered endlessly alone for centuries.

Some never found their mate before they were killed off. The ones that found them early on were the lucky ones. Some vampires had ended their own lives in fear of never finding their mate. Here he was the lucky one. His mate had come to him and he hadn't searched all that long yet. At two hundred years old he had been disappointed that he hadn't found her yet but now it was all worth it.

He looked at the blue haired girl on the bed and reveled in the beauty of her. She had alabaster skin and the blue of her eyes had made her hair that much more vibrant. The red would look just as good though. He moved her bangs out of her face and sat on the edge of the bed.

He would treasure her always. She would never want to leave him and they would hunt together for centuries to come. He smiled at the thought. He lay down beside her and waited for his beauty to awaken.

**Madara's POV**

Madara sat on the counter in the Kitchen. He couldn't believe that Sasori had been lucky enough to find his mate this go round. Now it seemed that leader had as well. Sasori was older than all of them but he chose to take orders rather than give them. He was no leader. Sasori was a bit too unorthodox to be put in leadership position.

He had spent that last five hundred years looking in vain for his mate. He had all but given up the search when low and behold here in this pitiful excuse for a town was his mate all along. Zetsu was almost as bad off. He was a lover not a fighter. He loved the kill as much as the next vampire but he preferred to be snuggled up to his mate.

He of course hadn't found him yet and that bothered him. He was always sulking in loneliness. You had to actually feel bad for the guy. At least I did anyway. Kakuzu, he could care less if he found a mate or not. He simply preferred money over mate. Really no one could figure that one out.

Gaara was a brooding red head who talked only to Sai. The two were best buds and no one knew what was going on in the temperamental red heads mind. He was probably the most menacing. Maybe he had a stick wedged up his ass and it was causing him some issues.

Sai was quiet and pleasant to be around. He was polite and even though he could rip a person to shreds, he was really a nice guy. He was just a vampire. Had that not been the case he would have been very popular as a human. Finding a mate to him is a big deal. He said he wanted someone who was a lot like him.

However we don't choose them they are hand picked for us by the phantoms of hell. At least we say they were. It made no sense to that they could never find a mate until their blood called to them. One smell or taste and you found your mate. Kisame, now there was a guy that was a contradiction.

Give him a kitten he loves it forever. Give him a baby and he eats it. Of course its all in the blood lust. He wanted a mate as much as the rest of us. He needed to have that connection. One day we all hoped to have it. Maybe if luck was on our side we would have it soon.

Madara yeah, he wanted a mate. He wants to have someone to see eternity through with. It isn't very bright right now but having someone by your side makes it bearable. Would he find her? Maybe, maybe not. As long as he had forever to look though, he wasn't worried about it.


	11. Chapter 10

Redemption Alaska Ch 10

Konan stirred and awoke. She welcomed the darkness around her. It was familiar as if it had always been like this. She sat up and relished the abilities of sound, smell and sight. They had become so much more keen. A ginger haired male stood by the door. He approached the bed and helped her to her feet.

Although she had never seen him before, he felt like home to her. He was a familiar feeling as if she had known him in a past life. She kissed his lips and tasted the blood that lingered there. She gave off a cross between a growl and a purr. He smiled and held her to him. Now his world was complete.

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori was a very moody guy. He hated everything and everyone. Everything was an annoyance to him and he wanted nothing more than to dispose of it all. He was ruthless and cold while also being cunning and clever. He followed Pein because he trusted him. Did he like him? No. He hated him.

Gaara and Sai were like thorns in his side that irritated him even though Gaara's temperament and mood could rival his own. Zetsu was too strange for thoughts or words with his schizophrenia and his love of dirt and plants. Kakuzu plain angered him. He wanted t tear the other vampire's head off and be done with him.

Madara was Pein's little pet bitch. He was untouchable and no matter what Pein would protect him in every situation. It boiled his blood to be in the same room with Madara. The raven had never spoken to Sasori in any manner than polite but Sasori hated him. He plain hated the vampire with all of his might.

Kisame was the only vampire he could stand to be around. He liked the guy. He genuinely liked him. That was something that rarely ever happened. Deidara now made two but he had yet to see if Deidara was trustworthy and loyal to him. Sure they were mates but there could be a chance that Deidara will still contest the relationship.

**Sai's POV**

Sai looked around the room at the family of vampires he had made a home with. He could figure out Madara and his relationship with Pein. Pein had turned Madara as a friend and predecessor. They had roamed the earth for hundreds of years together. Kakuzu was there because he trusted Pein as a leader.

Kakuzu was loyal and obedient. He would do what ever Pein asked of him. Kisame was a bit moody at times. He stayed even though it was clear that he didn't care for the other vampires. Sasori was the only one that Sai had ever seen talking to Kisame for any length of time. It wouldn't surprise him to wake up one day and find that Kisame was gone.

Zetsu was a nice enough guy but he had some severe head issues. He had been around so long and alone so long that he had somehow created another personality to keep from being alone. You had to actually feel sorry for the guy. Gaara was the one who had made Sai and so Sai was loyal to Gaara.

When he had said that they should join Pein's coven, Sai hadn't protested. Whatever Gaara said they should do was what Sai did. Gaara knew what was best for them. While Sai didn't enjoy the bloodbath killings he enjoyed the unity of family. Gaara loved the blood bath killings and so Sai joined in. If Gaara was happy then Sai was happy.

**Kakuzu's POV**

He sat eyeing all of the other vampires wondering what was going through their minds. He knew they were all conspiring to get rid of him. Sasori hated him and he knew it. Sai had that fake smile all the time that made his skin crawl. He knew that he and Gaara were up to something. Madara would love nothing more than to make him disappear.

The idea of having two favorites would not be tolerated by the raven haired vampire. Madara acted friendly when deep down he was plotting a way to end Kakuzu. The brunette didn't trust any of them. Even Pein was probably trying to figure out a way to dispose of him. Kisame was all too damn cunning. The vampire was clever with his aloof nature. And Zetsu? Yeah the schizo was probably faking that too.

That way if he "snapped" he could blame it on that. Kakuzu didn't trust a single one of them. Now there were two more vampires added to the mix and that would be two more that he would have to watch out for. Who knew what lies Pein and Sasori were telling them about him. He already slept with one eye open and now he would have to forgo sleep altogether.

**Kisame's POV**

Kisame sat looking out into the snow. The window had that frosty look making it seem all Christmassy. Christmas was a waste. All children were good for was their blood. But humans treated them like gold. It sickened him to think that children were born to be the future. The future was and will always be their survival.

Sai had a thing about children. Why do we kill the children? Why don't we leave them be? What the hell kind of vampire was he that he wanted to leave the best blood untouched? Gaara sometimes gave into Sai's whims. What Kisame would give to get rid of those two. And that damn paranoid brunette.

Kakuzu thought he was special because he flanked Pein in battle and travel. The only reason he flanked Pein was because he had done it for years before any of them had joined Pein. There was no reason to change the order now. Zetsu always brought up the rear of the group because he had senses more in tune than any of them. He could sense danger a mile away.

Sasori was a very dark character. He had some twisted ideas about things but he had no problem with the moody red head. As a matter of fact he was the only one he would miss if things ever went wrong and they all got slaughtered. How many times had he ever thought about slaughtering them all? Too many to count.

**Gaara's POV**

So many times he had thought about taking Sai away from the group and moving on. No one here really cared if the duo stayed or went. Not that it mattered to Gaara any but it mattered to Sai. He was sensitive and wanted everyone to like him. Gaara had made a deal with Sai that if they reached the three hundred mark and didn't find their mate that they would be together.

Gaara was the best one for Sai if Sai's mate never showed. They had been around for two hundred and seven years now. Time was closing in on their timeframe. Sai had asked what would happen if Gaara found his mate first. Gaara had told him that he would still be whatever Sai needed him to be regardless. It made Sai feel guilty but relieved at the same time.

Kakuzu hated Sai and Gaara wanted nothing more than to tear the brunette to pieces for the awful looks he would give him. Gaara wasn't above ripping the brunette's head off. Sai knew that the rest of them couldn't touch him with Gaara around. Zetsu had once made Sai run away and Gaara had inflicted serious torture on the schizo. He had found Sai and no one had had the guts to even look at the raven after that.

Sasori was the one that Gaara kept a real close eye on though. Sasori had made comments about and to Sai on several occasions about how useless he was. He was just another mouth to feed and one more vampire to get them caught. Gaara had smiled a chilling smile and Sasori had gotten ill. Very ill. Gaara had used Sasori's beloved poisons against him. Gaara had injected a human and offered them to Sasori.

Sasori was so lost in his blood lust that he accepted without hesitation. One burst of the jugular into his mouth and he knew immediately what had happened. He swore he would make Gaara pay but somehow Gaara had beat him at his own game on several tries. The older red head had given up saying that Gaara had a lot of potential.

Kisame worried him but not as much as Sasori. The vampire seemed to always be thinking and what was on his mind could prove to be dangerous for them. Often times he would see the vampire muttering things to himself. Nothing that would make sense to him but enough to make him watch the other vampire closely.

Madara now he was the only one that Gaara didn't worry too much about. He kept to himself and he didn't stir the shit pot. He was Pein's bitch and no one made waves with him for the fear that Pein would kill or cast them out. Madara was as precious to Pein as Sai was to Gaara. He understood that all too well.

**Zetsu's POV**

Why did it seem that someone else always got their mate but not him? He would give anything to have what Sasori and now even his own Leader had. Would he forever be alone? Why didn't his mate come along? He couldn't bear the loneliness anymore. Hanging with this group only made him feel worse.

He wanted love and happiness. Being a vampire was only great if you had someone to share eternity with. And he had no one. It was a cold and hard thought. His soul had died with his body when he had been turned but his heart had not and he wanted to share his life and bed with his lover.

Chances of finding his mate were slim this time around. He had been searching in every city and every town and nothing had come of it except heartache. He would never give up. He would keep looking but it hurt so much. He needed his mate. It was too hard and too depressing without them. He wondered what he would look like.

He knew that it could very well be female but he hoped for a guy to love. Guys were so beautiful to him. He hoped his mate would be beautiful and that his mate would love him the way he loved him already without ever having found him yet. A tear rolled down his cheek at the prospect of having to wait forever to find him. Life was way too painful alone.


	12. Chapter 11

Redemption Alaska Ch 11

**Day Five~**

Itachi stretched his tired muscles. He looked around the room and took in the tired looks on his friends faces. Five days had made all of them seem older and warn. Being trapped like animals could do that to a person no matter their strength. He would never admit to it but Itachi himself wanted to run screaming.

Sasuke and Naruto sat leaning against one another, their eyes were glazed with exhaustion and the vacant stares were enough to make Itachi wince. He only hoped that when and if they made it out of this that Sasuke would bounce back. Hidan sat twiddling his thumbs as if lost in his own world. Itachi imagined he probably was after his self blame over Deidara.

Tobi sat on a cot but not laying nor sleeping. Hours had passed and no one had said even a word. The loss of Konan had made Anko sullen and utterly quiet. She no longer chit chatted to calm the others nerves and since Konan was the one she had tried to calm the most, she now deemed it pointless. Losing three people had taught the others a strong sense of reserve.

If they could out last the vampires for another twenty five days and stay sane it would be a miracle. Itachi turned back to the monitors only to catch a glimpse of the vampires searching the streets for someone stupid enough to get caught. Zooming in on the new member made Itachi want to cry. The almost once blue eyes of the girl they had called a friend now stood out blood red against the pale skin.

Hoping that none of the others would see it, Itachi zoomed back out. With reactions slow and no one with the strength to try and stop it, Naruto jumped up and opened the Panic room door. He ran blindly and tiredly for the main exit to the refinery. Itachi dashed after him but like in a dream he was sluggishly slow and missed the young blonde by a fraction as he ran out into the cold bitter snow.

The blonde not even thinking clearly anymore began screaming for Konan to come back. Knowing that the vampires were hearing this, Itachi fled back to the panic room to stop Sasuke if he should try to go after his friend. Upon his return Sasuke was standing in the doorway with tears running and hands shaking. Itachi took him into his arms and led them back into the panic room. The door was shut and a silence that could deafen an already deaf person ensued.

"Why? Why did he do that? He should have stayed here. Why? Why Itachi?" Sasuke sobbed into his older brothers shoulder. Itachi rubbed his back and tried to find the words. He didn't have any idea what to say and so he said nothing. He just held Sasuke and let him cry himself into a fitful sleep.

Sitting down on the chair he cursed under his breath. How many more times was he going to have to lose someone? If this kept up he was going to go insane himself and there would be nothing he could do about it. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he bowed his head. Time was going so slow and the more helpless the vampires made them feel the more time seemed to drag on.

Sometime around four am they all slept. It was much needed and no one was coherent enough to keep an eye on each other.

The vampires had heard the yelling alright. They had swooped in like a bunch of vultures and Gaara had taken the initiative to take his life. Although he had felt a pang before sinking his teeth into the blonde's neck, he did so anyway. All at once the feeling of certainty came over him and he released the pale jugular.

Staring into wide scared blue eyes, Gaara lost his soul once more. His match had been found and his world was no longer dark. Although he had never wanted a mate he had known it was possible. He never thought it would happen now though. He believed he would be single until hell froze over. Looking around this town he would say that hell had indeed frozen over and that the time had arrived for him to be matched.

His heart had it been able to beat would have shattered as he looked into those eyes. Biting into his wrist he streaked the blood down Naruto's forehead. He turned to see the other vampires ad Konan looking at Naruto with dangerous intent. He hissed harshly and pulled Naruto to him in a protective stance. Pein pulled Konan back and whispered something to her. She seemed to calm and the others hatefully backed off.

Pein led the group back to the houses and ushered Gaara and Naruto into a room. Gaara turned to look at his future mate and pressed Naruto back onto the bed. Naruto was terrified and tried to crawl away. Gaara was faster and pulled him back beneath him. He wanted to look at the blonde and see what it was that called to him.

He wanted to know why he hadn't been able to shred the boy like he had all the others to cross his path. It made no sense to him that this boy was all he had been looking for. The wide blue yes looked at him in fear and pain. It made Gaara feel that much more drawn to him. Gaara leaned down to lick Naruto's neck and taste that sweet essence. Naruto began to panic thinking of any way to stall.

"What about my friends?" Naruto asked looking into Gaara's eyes hoping to keep the vampire at bay.

"What friends? Are there more of you?" Gaara asked stopping just above the blondes neck. If the red head could breathe Naruto would have felt every bit of it on his skin.

"Yes, there are more of us. They will be worried about me. You guys already killed two of our friends. Please don't hurt anymore of us." Naruto sobbed. He was trying to stall but all the while feeding Gaara with information.

"Two of you? Whom do you speak of?" Gaara asked curiously, trying not to divulge that he was trying to get Naruto talking enough to give their location.

"Yes, Konan and Deidara. You guys turned them and I don't want to be turned or killed. Just let me and my friends go, please." Naruto begged.

"Konan and Deidara. Yes they are mates to two of our group. They can't be released. They belong to with us now, as will you. Don't be scared. I will take care of you." Gaara said as soothingly as possible.

"No, I mean the others who aren't turned or dead." Naruto said. Gaara smirked. He would get Naruto to tell him where the others were and soon.

"Tell me. Where did you come from? How did you hide so well?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked a bit unsure before stopping his flow of tears.

"I was hiding in a panic room. We have monitors where we can watch you guys. We can hear you too. It sounds awful when you kill people." Naruto said and tears began falling once more. Gaara patted Naruto's back comfortingly.

"Tell me, where is this panic room?" Gaara coaxed. Naruto opened his mouth to say something and realized what he had done. Gaara wanted the location. He wanted to get into that room and kill the rest of his friends. How could he have been so stupid?

"No. I won't tell you. You will have to kill me before I tell you and you get to my friends. You aren't killing anymore of my friends, you hear me Asshole!" Naruto tried to break free from Gaara's grip and that's when Gaara called to Pein.

"Hypnotize him. He says that he and his friends were hiding in a panic room somewhere around here. They have been watching our every move through monitors and they have sound. If I can use him, he will draw them out." Gaara said to Pein as he entered the room.

Naruto screamed and thrashed and cussed as he tried to break free. Pein took about five seconds of looking into the boys hate filled eyes. A sense of calm came over him and he no longer thrashed. He sat on the edge of the bed like a doll waiting to be commanded. Pein smiled and patted Gaara's shoulder.

"Good thinking Gaara. Let's find his friends and draw them to us. I knew there were more of them somewhere." Pein said with a maniacal laugh.

Gaara nodded and stood Naruto up and led him out of the room and out of the house. He walked Naruto down Main street and kept his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Gaara now looked around and noticed the cameras on top of the buildings, hidden in nooks and crannies. Yep the vampires had been under surveillance since they had been here.

Looking into the cameras as they walked down the street, Gaara began to call out.

"If you can hear me, come out and I won't harm him. The others have left town. It is just me and if you want to save your friend, you will come out." Gaara said looking around.

Naruto whimpered and a shiver ran down his spine. It was cold and even though he had a coat on, it was only light weight. His heavy one was back in the panic room he had fled from. Why had he fled again? Oh yeah. He thought he could save Konan. That sounded vaguely familiar. Hadn't Konan thought she could save Deidara? Look how that had turned out. There was no way he could get out of this one now. All he could do was hope that the vampires never found that panic room.


	13. Chapter 12

Redemption Alaska Ch 12

**~Day 6 – 10 ~**

Four days had passed since Naruto had fled the panic room. They had heard the vampire calling out and trying to lure them as the leader had tried to do with Konan. Itachi had made everyone stay put with determination in his eyes. Four people had fallen victim to the vampires and three had been good friends.

Sasuke had taken to silence and hadn't slept more than a few hours since his best friend had walked out to his death. They hadn't seen Naruto as a vampire yet, but it wasn't comforting to know that he would be soon enough if he wasn't already. Anko had taken to mothering everyone. She made the boys eat and sleep if she could. It seemed she couldn't do anything else so she might as well do what she was able.

Hidan looked as though he had gone stark raving mad. He stared blankly at nothing and a weird sense of insanity seemed to have taken over his features. Itachi was worried for his friend but Tobi had been the one to take the initiative to keep Hidan functioning somewhat normally. Itachi himself wasn't much better. He had kept his eyes on the monitor and made sure to turn the sound off or down if something happened.

The screams of pain and death had come through loud and clear in the first five days and so far there hadn't been more than one or maybe two victims in the last four days. Itachi hoped that the vampires would run out of people to kill and just leave this town before the thirty days was up. Somehow he doubted it. Especially since it seemed that Naruto or Konan had informed them that there were others here to be found.

Around noon on the tenth day Sasuke finally spoke. He didn't really say much but it was enough to make Itachi sigh in relief. He had deemed his brother damaged beyond all repair and he figured it would take more than therapy to make him right again. But low and behold the younger Uchiha spoke.

"Itachi, thank you for not leaving me." The raven said as he lay down on the cot and closed his eyes.

Itachi had tensed at those words. Did Sasuke think that Itachi would be next to abandon their safe haven? He would have to reassure his baby brother that that was not the case. He slid onto the cot next to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy from behind. Pulling the younger raven's head against his shoulder he whispered into his brother's ear.

"Sasuke, I will never leave you. You are my priority and the reason I am staying sane. If I leave here it will be with you and not until we are safe from this hell. Sleep little brother. I'm not going anywhere." Itachi said and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke sighed and relaxed in his brother's hold. How had things gotten so bad? They had been sent here to learn about police work and get a better college reference. How had they gone from that to hiding from vampires? He wanted to go home but at least Itachi was here and he wasn't going to leave him.

**~Day 11 – 12 ~**

The panic room was uneventful over the next couple of days. No vampires called to them to lure them out of hiding and Sasuke seemed to have returned to a semblance of normal. Hidan however looked worse. Itachi swore under his breath as Tobi continually tried to talk to the silver haired boy. Hidan had seized all communication and sleep. Anko had tried to get him to lay down but was violently shoved away from him.

Tobi gave her an apologetic look as he tried to reason with his friend. It was a no go and they all ended up leaving Hidan alone to deal with his demons. However sometime during the night when everyone slept Hidan slipped quietly out the door of the panic room and disappeared from sight.

A sudden chill in the panic room was what woke Tobi and he instantly sat up and looked around. The panic room was heated but it was as though the battery cells had drained. Looking at the door, it took him a minute or two to register that the door stood open. Panic filled him to the core as he whispered hoarsely to Itachi. The raven stirred and sat up.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes he looked at Tobi who pointed at the panic room door. Itachi was on his feet and looking frantically around. Anko slept peacefully and so did Sasuke. Hidan was the missing culprit and Itachi's stomach dropped. The silver haired boy had lost his mind and went to find it elsewhere.

Tobi closed the panic room door and the two cousins rushed to the monitors. Nothing moved and nothing stirred out in the snowy wasteland. Snow had begun falling harder at some point in the night and the buildings were invisible in the blanket of white. The cameras couldn't make out a single object at this point.

They had eighteen more days left of this hell and Itachi wondered who would be left when that final day came. He would be here for sure and so would Sasuke. He only hoped the other two would as well. Itachi turned the sound on and listened close. The wind was screaming and the snow blew all around the town of Redemption.

Itachi couldn't help but think it was somehow fitting for this town. An arctic storm burying all the dirty little secrets of this town. He felt a bitter spite towards this place. He turned off the speakers and sat back to collect his thoughts. He had somehow known that Hidan would be next. The boy had lost his sanity from the moment Deidara slipped through his fingers.

Konan had added the weight to his already heavy burden and Naruto had put the icing on the cake. All that was left was the candle and the singing. Tobi wept silently now. He couldn't see Hidan but he knew he was out there somewhere. The vampires most likely had him and he was already lost to them. Itachi wanted to comfort his cousin but he didn't know how. Sasuke was the only one he had ever shown emotion too and he wasn't good with other people.

He reached his hand out to pat Tobi's shoulder but pulled it back before the teary eyed raven had a chance to see it. So much for that. He would just have to let Anko do it later when she woke and found out what happened. Until then he would sit and wait for the vampires to reappear and try to make his brother hold on until they could go home.


	14. Chapter 13

Redemption Alaska Ch 13

**~Day 13 – 18 ~**

Five days. Five days of nothing but snow and no sighting of the vampires. Sasuke had once again returned to silent mode but Itachi had to believe that it was temporary. Anko had indeed comforted Tobi and he had been grateful. The two of them had begun talking a lot about anything and nothing. One night as Itachi slept and Tobi watched the monitors, Anko had professed her hatred for this town.

"When we leave here. We will take you with us. You won't be left here in this god forsaken place. I promise." Tobi said with conviction.

"Thanks. I don't know how I will repay you but I will." Anko said with a tired smile. Tobi brushed it off and turned back to the monitors. The snow had let up and the wind had died down drastically. It was still a bit hard to see if anything was moving in the snow but low and behold the vampires showed up on Main Street.

"Guys, they're back." Tobi said tugging on Itachi's sleeve. Itachi sat up and rolled to his feet to look at the monitors. The group was plus two now and it was clear who those two were. Silver hair blew in the wind every now and again and short blonde hair would sway in the breeze.

Sasuke let out a whimper and Tobi gasped. Anko and Itachi seemed to be the only ones who were unaffected by the two new members of the killing squad. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke buried his face in Itachi's shoulder. Anko placed her hand on Tobi's back and made rubbing circles. He seemed to lean into the touch as she did.

Itachi reached over and turned off the monitors. For the first time in eighteen days the monitors went dark. Tobi looked at Itachi in question. Itachi sat down on a cot and cried. Sasuke looked startled at first and then he was by Itachi's side and returning the favor of the comfort to his older brother. Itachi welcomed it.

**~Day 19 – 25 ~**

Time drags so slow when you are trapped in a space. The silence was a good thing because the irritability was up about seventy percent. The four had learned boundaries by now and they stayed in them. Sasuke didn't want to be comforted or touched and Itachi couldn't blame him.

Tobi wanted to be left in his own world and so did Anko it seemed. Itachi had finally had enough. He stood up and walked to the chair in front of the monitors. He turned the monitors back on and was welcomed with the sight of a vampire looking directly into the camera. He jumped about ten feet into the air and almost pissed himself.

The vampire smiled sadistically before he ripped the camera out. The monitor went dark in one of the squares. Itachi looked at the remaining squares and realized that five other cameras had been found and destroyed. The vampires wanted them to be blind to them. Itachi's heart skipped a beat at the thought. If they couldn't see them, then they would have no way of knowing where they were or what they were doing.

Itachi watched as three more cameras went down. The vampires were scoping the town for them. Itachi hoped with all his might that the one on the refinery would be spared. He needed to know if they were coming for them in the refinery at any time. Itachi turned on the sound to hear what the vampires were saying.

However when he did a noise came over the speakers that drowned out everything. It almost sounded like something familiar. Itachi turned the cameras to get a look at what he was hearing and sure enough one of the planes had come back. Itachi was in a cold sweat now. One of the planes had returned five days early just giving the vampires more blood to shed.

And as though it was written in stone the vampires saw the plane and headed for the hanger. Itachi wished he had some way to warn the pilot not to land. He cursed himself mentally as he watched the plane taxi and make its way into the hanger. The people on the plane never stood a chance. The instant the plane stopped the doors were ripped open and the passengers were slaughtered.

The vampires emerged covered in blood and cheering. They moved on down the street and disappeared out of sight. Hours passed and they failed to show themselves again. Itachi wondered if they had left or if they were simply sleeping off their last kill. Tobi began pacing back and forth and making Itachi grow weary.

"Tobi, what are you doing?" Anko asked. Tobi looked up at Anko and then simply ignoring her, turned to Itachi.

"We can get to the plane. The vampires have gone somewhere else. If we get out of here and stay secluded, I know we can make it." Tobi said very seriously.

Anko and Sasuke both looked shocked and a bit afraid of what Tobi was proposing. Getting to the plane meant leaving the panic room. It meant exposing themselves to the vampires if they weren't careful. Anko looked at Itachi as if she expected him to tell Tobi he was insane and that they should just wait for the last five days.

Itachi kept his eyes on Tobi and didn't dare look at his brother's expression. He couldn't bare it if Sasuke was looking at him as though he were a traitor. He wasn't really agreeing with Tobi but he could see where Tobi was going with this. If they could get to the plane, they could get out and maybe make someone listen to them.

Itachi nodded and Sasuke made a noise from deep in his throat. Itachi dared to look and wished he hadn't. Sasuke looked as though he were having an epileptic seizure. It took Itachi a moment to realize that Sasuke was hyper ventilating. Itachi jumped to his feet and patted Sasuke's back as the younger raven wheezed and doubled over.

A few minutes went by and Sasuke finally got his breathing under control. He was nowhere near okay but at least he didn't feel like his lungs were caving in on him anymore. He turned to look at Itachi squarely. Itachi knew that Sasuke was going to give him an earful.

"We can't go out there. Every time someone did they were marked or killed." Sasuke said frantically.

"Yes, that is true. But they were noisy when they went out there. Every one of them ran out of here screaming or shouting, trying to get someone back and alerted the vampires to them. We will be quiet and stealthy." Itachi said. Now he wondered why he had just agreed to Tobi's psychotic idea so fast.

The truth was, he wanted Sasuke out of here and back home where they could put this nightmare behind them. Sasuke was about to argue again when Itachi sat beside him. He put an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled the younger Uchiha closer.

"Sasuke, I will give my life to protect you if that is what it takes. You will make it out of here and that is the truth." Itachi said.

"Then we should wait for the last five days. The sun will be up and the vampires will leave." Sasuke was on the verge of a sob.

"I know, you're right but when the others return they will try to cover up what has happened here. If we can get out, we may be able to get the story of what happened here out there. Someone has to listen. People being slaughtered come up on the reports as missing, Sasuke. Missing. We know what happened to those people. Can you keep quiet about it?" Itachi asked with fervor.

Sasuke knew he was right. Someone needed the truth. They had to know what went on during this dark time. Maybe if the people out there were smart they would deem Redemption an unsafe place to live and shut down the town. Something had to be done.

"Okay, Itachi. You're right. We should try to get to the plane." Sasuke said. Tobi, Itachi and Anko all nodded in agreement. The sooner the better.


	15. Chapter 14

Redemption Alaska Ch 14

They bundled up as best as they could to keep the chill of the cold off of them while they made it to the hanger. Itachi knew that the sight would be gruesome but he couldn't worry about that now. They took food and put it in bags and stuffed the bags inside of their coats to keep it close. One last look around the panic room and they all swallowed their fear and opened the panic room door.

Moving through the refinery they kept close together and made no noise as they walked to the exit. Itachi stopped in the doorway and looked out. Nothing moved and the vampires were no where to be seen. Taking a deep breath he led the way out into the snow and immediately took shelter against the building.

Crouched low, they moved as one from the refinery's front to the side of the building. Once around the corner they all stopped to take a breath and get their bearings. Itachi looked towards the direction of the hanger. Several old buildings that were now used for storage or were just empty and falling apart would give them adequate cover as they moved. Once they passed those though, they would be out in the open.

They moved along the small buildings and stopped behind every one to make sure they were alone and to catch their breath. The wind had picked up and the cold was biting. Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke and made sure that the younger was close. He didn't need to worry. Sasuke was attached to his hip.

They made it to the last building and stopped. Itachi calculated the distance to be a quarter of a mile to the hanger from this spot. They were going to have to hurry and try to get there without being seen. Itachi took Sasuke's hand who in turn took Tobi's. Tobi grabbed Anko's and the four took a deep breath. It was now or never.

They moved as one yet again through the snow and the cold, keeping their eyes on the hanger. Sasuke would look back every now and again and see if they were being chased. So far they were in the clear. They were about half the way there when Anko stumbled and rolled her ankle. She kept her mouth shut against the scream that threatened to let loose.

Tobi yanked her up and the group moved forward. They were too exposed out here and they needed to get under cover. They finally made it to the hanger without further delay. They all gasped for breath as they reached the inside of the building. Tobi stood as a lookout while Itachi and Anko surveyed the carnage. Sasuke couldn't take it and threw up in the snow.

Upon further inspection, it became apparent that the people on the plane were Jiraiya and his writing colleagues. He had returned to get his son and never made it off the plane. Maybe that was for the best, seeing as Naruto was no longer anything but a monster. Anko and Itachi pulled the bodies away from the plane and covered them with tarps.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke and shoved him into the plane. Itachi crawled into the pilot's seat and began doing the rundown on readying the engine. Anko watched in fascination as the plane's cockpit lit up. She walked over to Tobi to see if he was ready when all of a sudden he was yanked back wards. She let out a small scream as a vampire dragged him off into the snow.

Itachi was getting ready to get out of the plane when she jumped in and screamed at him to go. Tobi was his family and it killed him to leave him but it was something he couldn't avoid. He put the plane in gear and the plane began taxiing down the runway. The vampires were all over the place and Tobi was nowhere to be seen. Anko had been lucky that they hadn't grabbed her as well.

Itachi put the plane at full throttle and hoped that the snow wouldn't slow them down too much. The vampires were moving for the plane and at the last minute one of them jumped up onto the wing. He made his way towards the door to open it but Anko was faster. She slammed the lock into place and the vampire screamed in frustration.

Itachi pulled back on the joy stick and the plane lifted off the ground. He tilted it just enough to the right that the vampire lost traction and slid off of the wing to the snow covered ground below. Anko watched in horror as the vampires ran around the town of Redemption screaming.

Sasuke sobbed in the seat behind Anko and she moved to comfort him. He lay his head on her shoulder and they leaned back in the seat. It was hard not to look at the blood soaked seats but at least they were getting out of that god forsaken town. Itachi had found that Carl had been recording everything from day one. Itachi hadn't seen the recorder but he was glad now that he had seen it before they left. Now they had proof.

At seven am, they arrived on the outskirts of Japan in a little harbor town. Itachi used the radio and called into the airport for a landing okay. The tower okayed it and Itachi set the plane down on the runway. The sun was shining and it was warm. Anko gave Itachi a soft tired smile as she slid out of the plane.

The teens walked to the nearest café and called Itachi's parents. While waiting for them to show up, Itachi turned to Anko. Handing her a wad of cash, she thanked him and gave him a hug. She walked to the nearest bus station and disappeared in the crowd. Itachi and Sasuke sat down on a bench just outside of the café and waited until they seen their father's car.

Sliding into the back seat, their father could tell something was up. He refrained from asking until they got home. Itachi showed the recording to his father and Fugaku was stricken by the horror he saw before him. Sasuke cried silently while his mother rocked him in her arms, her tears joining his. How close they had come to losing their sons.

Itachi explained about Tobi and Fugaku looked forlorn. He would have to tell his brother that his only child was slaughtered in Redemption by an evil that shouldn't even exist. Itachi walked up to his room and took a shower. It felt nice to have one after nearly a month of not being able to do more than wipe down with baby wipes.

He changed into his pajamas and walked to his window. Opening the curtains, he let the sun shine across his room and turned to crawl into his bed. He needed to just unwind from the last month of pure horror. He wondered if Anko had made it somewhere safe and hoped she was okay. Sasuke would be fine now that he had his parents and that let Itachi off the hook. He had saved his baby brother as he said he would.

Now he wondered who would save him.


	16. Epilogue

Redemption Alaska Epilogue

**~One Year Later ~**

Itachi and Sasuke had fallen back into a normal routine. School and friends had helped them return to what could be considered normal. Nightmares still plagued both of the boys' minds whenever they closed their eyes. Blood, carnage and death were all that they could see. Sometimes they even dreamed that the vampires had found them and had let their friends do the killing.

Itachi had it a bit worse than Sasuke as he saw Tobi in his dreams blaming him for his death. Itachi would try to apologize but it always ended with Tobi killing him with a smile on his face. Itachi would wake in a cold sweat and not sleep the rest of the night. Going out after dark had become a forbidden thing to them as well. They wanted nothing to do with the darkness and would pray for the light of day to come.

In some ways it had brought the brothers closer and yet looking at each other only reminded them of what they had survived. Often times would find Sasuke staying as close to Itachi as possible. Itachi never really minded it as it gave him a bit of comfort too. Their father had pushed every angle and Redemption had been shut down as unsafe.

Bulldozers had gone out and bulldozed all the homes and businesses, leaving the land barren. Too much blood had been spilled on that ground to be deemed right. The government had paid all of the people in Redemption hefty sums of money to relocate. Itachi only wished that it had been done years ago and then maybe his friend's would still be alive and so would his cousin.

It was after school one day that Itachi checked the mail and headed into the house. He sifted through it and sorted it as usual, when an envelope caught his eye. It was for him and it had no return address. He tore it open and unfolded the paper. His blood ran cold and his legs gave out, leaving him sitting on the tiled kitchen floor.

In familiar hand writing was a letter from none other than Tobi. It talked of how he had escaped and hid for the last five days and that the vampires had split the moment the sun came up. He talked of how he had taken a page out of Hidan's book and caught a ride out of Redemption and just moved from town to town.

He had finally made his way back to Japan and was now close by and wanted Itachi, Sasuke and Anko to meet him at the park. Itachi had gotten a letter from Anko about five months prior and she had settled down in a small town. She had given him her address and phone number in case he ever wanted to call. He knew she would want to know that Tobi had made it after all.

He called her and talked to her answer machine. He told her to meet them at their house and they would all go together. Tobi had asked if they could come the next night so it gave them time to get together and then meet him. She returned his call an hour later telling him that she had to see Tobi to thank him for his promise of helping and that she needed to give Itachi something.

He didn't know what it was but he didn't care as long as they could see each other and Tobi.

The three of them met the next day for lunch and discussed why Tobi wanted to see them at night. Itachi figured it was just when Tobi would be getting back into town. They all agreed that that had to be the reason. Agreeing to meet him at seven that night the three of them hung out for the afternoon.

As they walked to the park Itachi and Sasuke had to calm themselves so many times. Anko seemed to be doing the same and it made sense that she too would hate the night as they did. It had brought them nothing good. They approached the park and welcomed the street lamps that lit it up.

Tobi stood in the center of the park wearing a smile as they approached. He hugged Itachi and Sasuke over and over again and then turned to Anko. She gave him a tearful hug and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. He grimaced as if his head was in pain. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you could all be here. I have missed you guys." Tobi said with a soft smile.

"Us too. I am so sorry I had to leave you. I thought you were gone to us and I had to get Sasuke out of there." Itachi tried explaining. Tobi smiled and waved it off.

"It's all good." He said and then the vampires moved in.

There was no time to scream or thrash as the vampires took them to the ground. Anko tried to kick out at the vampire at her back. He laughed and flipped her over so she could get a good look. It was the one that had flanked the leader on the right. His hair was midnight black and his eyes were the most crimson color she had ever seen.

He made his move and bit into her neck. Time stopped and the world seemed to disappear as he released her neck. Biting his thumb he marked her as his. She wanted to cry over the whole ordeal. Tobi had been bait and had lured them to their deaths. Itachi couldn't stop glaring at Tobi as the vampire with blue hair bit into his neck.

Again the world spun off of its axis. The vampire reared back to look at his prey and then with a flick of his finger he marked Itachi. Sasuke was in a similar predicament as a raven marked him. They had all been chosen. A vampire with green hair took Tobi into his arms and kissed the raven haired boys lips. He cooed something to Tobi and Tobi smiled in delight.

Darkness was all around them as they opened their eyes. Anko sat up and looked into beautiful red eyes that made her think of wine. Something about them was inviting. She slid to her feet and smiled as the white shimmering silk dress fell across her skin. She felt like a princess. She also felt famished. A goblet of red liquid was handed to her and she downed it greedily.

Drops of the blood ran from the goblet and her lips, splashing onto the white dress she wore. It was the most beautiful thing that Madara had ever seen. His mate had been born and he held her soul in his very hands. He moved to her and they made love on the layers of her now tattered and blood soaked white dress.

Sasuke sat staring at the most incredible thing he had ever seen. A raven who reminded him of himself. To look in a mirror they would have looked to be brothers. He of course didn't have a brother. Not that he knew of. He had Sai and only Sai. That made him happy. He couldn't see his life without the other raven. The other raven was home and he was safe.

Sai pulled the unresisting boy into his bed and they joined in heart, mind, body and soul. This was how it should be and never again would Sasuke ever think otherwise.

Itachi sat against the head board of the bed. His lover and mate lay next to him, watching him. They had coupled three times in an hour and something told him that they would be again if the vampire next to him didn't stop looking at him like that. He moved to lay next to the vampire who called him his and the two went for round four.

Something told Itachi that he had forgotten something but for some reason he didn't care. All that mattered was Kisame and that the vampire loved him. If he ever felt that the other didn't than he would have to make the vampire pay in some damaging way. Something told him though that the vampire would always love him.

Tobi leaned back against Zetsu and smiled to himself. The vampire behind him had made it easy for him to get his bearings and act normal. Itachi, Anko and Sasuke had never even suspected that he had been turned all those months ago. Vampires were evolving and Tobi, even though he couldn't really remember Itachi and the others, had gotten good at acting.

They were no longer killing machines and would easily adapt to places other than Redemption. No matter what happened though they would always be grateful. They had found their mates all in Redemption Alaska.


End file.
